Ash is where?.....................................
by Arraye
Summary: CHAPTER 3 NOW UP! Gary's side of the story... Is he as innocent as he seems!
1. Default Chapter

iNTERVIEW

**Written by Arraye**

** **

**Interview 2398**

** **

** **

_Conducted by Officer Jenny_

_ _

_Date;29.3.00_

_ _

_Subject; The disappearance of Ash Ketchum_

_ _

"The first interview is with Misty Waterflower; long time friend and travelling companion to Ash Ketchum."

Let the tape know that she is 18, 5ft 2, has long Red hair and blue eyes.

So Misty sit down.You travelled with Ash right?

Misty?

The young girl turned her head and blushed apologetically."Yes, yes I did."

And how did you meet?

"The idiot wrecked my bike, I said I would follow him until him paid me for it."

So you weren't friends?

"No we were...well we agrued alot; on stupid things, but we were friends."

When was the last time you saw Ash?

"About 6 years ago, you know he would probably be about 18 now.Why hasn't anyone found him!?!"

Jenny waved her hands in a vain attempt to calm the girl down,"we have tried everything.But don't worry we're still looking."

Misty voice quietened to a whisper, "Do you think it's true?"

The officer looked puzzled.What?

The young girl began to sob."That he doesn't want to come back."

The officer sighed, "you shouldn't listen to rumours."She turned to the girl "look maybe you should tell me everything about the incident."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

Misty took a deep breath."Ok."

"I guess it started as a normal day......................"

We were travelling as usual, me, Ash and Tracy.

"Tracy?"

Oh he joined us after Brock left, he sort of just hung around us.

"You don't know where this Brock is, do you?"

Well I think he was on one of the orange islands, I'm not sure.But I don't think Brock could tell you much.

"Well we've tried to contact him several times, but nothing.We believe Ash might be with him."

Brock?No I don't think so; Brock would never......

"I never should have backtracked you, can you continue about the incident."

Oh anyway we were travelling and we came to this city.We were walking looking for a Pokemon center.When Ash just Disappeared.

"Disappeared?"

Well sort of, you see at the time he was ahead of me and Tracy.He was doing his usual happy dance.Pikachu was walking with me.Anyway he turned this corner; when we turned it he was gone.

"So you assumed the worst?"  
  


No, not at first.Me and Tracy laughed and waited for Ash to jump out and scare us.

"Jump out?"

Yeah it's a typical Ash thing.I can't tell you how many times we've fallen for it .Anyway when he didn't jump out, we began to get worried.It just wasn't like him and things just didn't add up.

"Like what?"

Well. his pokebelt with pokeballs and backpack were lying on the pavement.Ash wouldn't ever leave them.Pokemon was his life; it was beyond his teeny tiny mind to think that there was anything else.

"You almost sound bitter.What else do think he should have thought about?"

The girl looked surprised."What?"

Seeing that she was going to get nowhere the officer changed the subject.

"So then what?"

We got Pikachu and the rest of the Pokemon to carry out a search.But they couldn't find him.So we called his mum and the police.

"But that wasn't when he properly disappeared, was it?"

No.The girl hung her head sadly.After; I dunno about two weeks of constant worrying and endless police searches, he just turned up.

"How did you feel about that?"

Relieved. Angry.

"Angry?"

After all that we'd been put through.I....I.....really believed he was dead.And Mrs Ketchum.You could literally see her heart breaking.And all that time he'd been messing about.Probably goofing off.He didn't even apologise; in fact he seemed angry.

"Angry?"

Yes, at first I tried to talk to him find out what happened.I tried to explain to him just what he had exactly put us through.But he just pushed me away.It was weird, it had only been about two weeks but he seemed to have totally changed.

When he disappeared he was wearing his usual getup.The clothes he'd worn since I met him.A blue jacket, a black t-shirt, and blue jeans.Oh and of coures his "official Pokemon league cap."He never ever took it off.

"He loved the hat huh?"

Yeah,there was this one time when a mankey took his hat but he wouldn't it go.Not even after he got his butt kicked.

"So you would say he is in some ways extremely loyal to those he loves."

A couple of years ago I would have probably agreed.But now; I....I don't know.I think it was more stupidity than loyalty.

"I don't get it."

Huh?

"Well so far all you've done is put the boy down, yet you're one of the people who's done the most to try and find him."

Misty blushed.Justbecause he was stupid doesn't mean he wasn't a good friend.When you travel with the same person day in day out you begin to forget their imperfections.

Anyway he always wore these clothes but when he came back he was wearing this blck get-up.The sort of thing people wear if they want to be a spy.And the amazing thing was his hat was nowhere to be seen, instead he wore this black cap.

"And that was unusual?"

Haven't you been listening!?!For Ash it was, also he was completely out of it, didn't talk to anyone, except Pikachu.And he always kept his face hidden.In fact he kept everything hidden.Before his jacket had been short sleeved now his jacket was full length and his face was always hidden under his cap.It was weird.

"So what did you do?"

What else was there to do I got angry.I told him just exactly what I thought of him.How he was treating everyone.I just got so mad.But he did deserve it; I least that's what I thought at the time.

"And how did he respond?"

He lost it.He told me "there was no way I could understand what he'd been through.That he'd counted on all of us and we'd let him down."

I didn't understand, but of course he didn't explain he just ran off.

"Then a few days later the incident occured."

Yes.The days beforehand had been rough but I was sure that he would return to normal soon.Anyway one day we were sitting there.....

"Sitting there, talking?"

Talking!?! With Ash!He was too stubborn he wouldn't talk to anyone.So we were just sitting there.Then all of a sudden this girl ran up.

"How old was she?"

About16.Anyway she ran up and Ash ran to her.They hugged eachother.I hadn't seen Ash that happy in ages.

"Then what happened?"

They started talking.I couldn't hear most of it.But I think she was asking him if he was alright.Then all of a sudden I heard Ash say to her, "let me leave with you."I couldn't believe it, I didn't know what was going on.Then all of a sudden everyone ran up.

"Everyone?"

Yeah, Proffessor Oak, Mrs Ketchum, Gary, and some other people from Pallet. 

"Go on."

Well the strange thing was they all knew this girl.So I assume that at one point she must have lived in Pallet.Well everyone seemed to be in shock to see her.I know I heard a few mumourings of"I thought she was dead."But they all seemed to hate her except for Ash and Gary.Even the normally placid Proffessor Oak was hurling abuse at her along with the others.

They started to walk away.But Prfessor Oak stopped them.He said , "That Ash shouldn't be brought done to Sarah's level."

"Sarah?Must be the same sarah the others talked about."

When Proffessor Oak said that, Ash cracked.He just went right up to him and punched him.And I mean punched him.He was pratically unconscious.I couldn't believe it.Professor Oak had given him Pikachu and his Pokedex, he been a mentor to Ash and had cheered him on in the Pokemon league.And Ash did that to him.

"That's when you learnt the truth."

The horrible truth.He said that those days he'd been missing he'd been kidnapped by some Rocket agents.They'd beaten him up to the point that if he'd stayed a minute longer he would have killed. 

"And you........"

We laughed.Team Rocket were the biggest bunch of bunglers there were.They were harmless and Ash had escaped them loads of times before.

Ash got really mad at this.You could almost see the fire in his eyes.He said that it was true and that Sarah saved him.If it wasn't for her he would have died.People really began to get uncomfortable.No could understand what he was going on about.

Then he showed us.

............................

"Miss? Are you ok?"

Yeah. He showed us.He took off his cap.I could have killed them for what they had done to him.The right side of his face was covered in dry blood and there was a deep laceration on his forehead.His eyes were bloody and swollen as well.From the impression we got that wasn't all they had done to him.Anyway from there it all went quiet and they began to walk off.Gary told the girl to look after Ash and she smiled so I guess there were friends.And that was it.No one stopped him.He just left.His mum was crying; literally begging him to stay but he didn't even look in her direction.

No one knew what to do after that.

"The police were eventually called and a search was lauched."

I just don't understand, it's been so long.The searches have been worldwide.Why haven't they found him?I hope he's okay.

I felt so bad after he left.The way I'd treated him and he had been through all that,I was scum.

"You really care about this Ash, don't you?"  
  


As I said he's my friend.

"Nothing more?"

No!!!! With a jerk like that!

"Denile is the first sign."

The girl sighed, No, there was nothing.

The officer looked at her quizzically.

"Ok interview terminated at 12.00"

She got up and turned to the girl."Thanks, doyou want something to drink."

"No thanks,"

She studied the girl's forlorn face for a moment."Don't worry, we'll find him."

"I hope so, I _hope so."_

_ _

The end

There will be more interviews but from different sides so you can get an overall view of the story.Hopefully at one stage I'll write this as a proper fanfic.

Anyway any comments or suggestions are welcomed.But go easy on the flames, I never said I was a great writer!

Reviews welcome!

Goodnight and Godbless!


	2. Ash is where 2..............?

Ash is where ****

Ash is where?…………….2

Author; Arraye

Disclaimer; All these people don't belong to me apart from Sarah.

Previously I've written in the style of an interview a style I'll continue to use for a few chapters at least. However to convey the rest of the story next chapters are likely to be in the form of diaries, descriptions or anything else I can think of.

A big thanx to the people who have reviewed these stories! These chapters are for you!

Oh and if you would like to see my other fics (as well as ones not posted here yet)

Go to; 

[http://www.geocities.com/arraye2000][1]

Chapter 2

Officer Jenny

The young officer shuffled through the files scrambled on her desk; despite their efficient skills in solving crimes none of the officer Jenny's was particularly organised. Though this one had more of a reason than the rest; for years of working on the same case doesn't exactly make a person more enthusiastic in their work.

In fact the rest of her work had begun to slip; so much so in fact that she had been politely **offered **to transfer the case to someone else. But she had been working on the case to long now; she needed an answer as much as his family did. Despite months and months of following up new leads; nothing. It was hard to believe that someone can just disappear into thin air. Someone out there knew something. They just had to.

She had begun to see herself still on this case long after she had been retired. _I'm almost the black sheep in the family now, _she chuckled, for no Jenny had ever****not solved a case. 

But things could be better; if rumours were true. After searching pretty much every part of Pallet; she was sure she now had enough answers to convince someone into telling her something.

That someone had lied to her previously and now she mentally chided herself for not noticing. The tell tale signs had been there; a much less competent officer would have picked them up. But then it was no good going down this trail. It only led to questions about whether she had missed other vital clues. Clues that could mean life or death. No it was no good thinking about that now. 

But it didn't make sense, and the more she tried to work it out the more it confused her. Why? Why would he try to protect her? What did he have to gain? Motives………..well there was the obvious rivalry. _But still, so he lied…he doesn't seem like a…a….. Like a criminal….a murderer, whatever boot fits. _No, she shook her head, it was more than that, it went deeper than that. That much she was sure of. Small towns always had their secrets, whether it was the affair between Erica, and that Pokemon nurse in Lavender town, or it was that robbery planned by the whole church community in Mount Moon. But, the benefits of covering up were obvious in those cases, lust, greed. What was the benefit of covering up a boy's disappearance? A boy nonetheless who had brought glory and fame to Pallet Town? _Jealously maybe, a jealous trainer. _

Team Rocket? She looked down at the file in her hands, several team rocket members had been present at the exact time the Ketchum boy left Pallet and disappeared. But questioning that Misty girl and several others gave her the impression they weren't a threat. Hapless criminals who couldn't steal a Pikachu from a bunch of kids, let alone organise a kidnapping. 

But the whole business with Team Rocket was too curious to dismiss. Insiders had told her of conflicts inside the gang of criminals, coincidentally coinciding with the boy's disappearance. Also members off the Team itself had disappeared, in fact one of them had been tracking the boy with his partner for two years. The disappearance of not only the Ketchum boy, but the Rocket member who followed him as well, was something she couldn't ignore. The two were linked, did that member kidnap him? But then what part did that girl play?

Every time, _everytime I think I've got something I tie myself up in muddles. Something big is going on here and it not only involves members of Team Rocket but the citizens of Pallet Town as well. This time, this time I've got more though…I'll get answers……….. I won't stop until I've got answers._

She placed the file down on her table, _this time. Try lying to me this time……try it…_ Slowly she bent down to the intercom on the table, taking time to look at her appearance. _Not great, but then who would look great under these conditions. _She straightened her jacket with her hands, and pulled the strands of her hair that had tangled. "Viridian Jenny, please will you bring him in."

"Now?" came the voice on the other side. _She sounds almost hesitant. _

"Yes now…" she said tiredly. _This time, try it…………………………._

The End

Comments welcome as well as reviews but please no flames! There are several more of these to come, until I build a complete picture. 

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/arraye2000



	3. Ash 3 Gary

****

Ash is where?………….3

Author; Arraye

Disclaimer; The Pokemon characters do not belong to me however any characters I introduce belong to me.

Chapter 3 ; Gary (did ya see that coming?)

He stared fixedly at the wall, occasionally glancing down at the magazines on the table in front of him. As much as he had tried to prevent it the rapid beating of his heart only confirmed what he had known before they had even called him. He would finally have to say it; whether the truth would do any good now or not. He owed then that much; he owed her that much. They had been friends so long ago…..it seemed so distant. _It was, _his mind sadly admitted….too distant and too long ago to change things, to change what happened. So many years……………._ "I owe it to Ash, I guess. That part of me which still sees him as a friend owes him that much." _

A nearby officer raised her head and looked at him for a moment. He dropped his head and glanced at the floor. He waited until she had turned back to the computer she was typing on before he resumed his thoughts. _I've been a jerk. _The realisation came sudden and true, but it was unfair. _In some ways I matured didn't I, took it when I lost, coped…lied……all to help them. _He wasn't a jerk, not really…he had been many things, lonely….brave…..understanding when he had to be, but no..not a jerk in the true sense of the word. He had behaved poorly, and had been many things but never this. It was more of guilt really, although he had been upset when Ash had disappeared he hadn't really suffered. No, he hadn't suffered…not like his family, or friends…..this was his punishment, to believe he was things that he wasn't, whether they be worse or better. _Like a jerk or….or popular. For I was never that either, was I? _But he didn't need to ask the question, deep inside it ad already been answered. 

He had had the cheerleaders, the fans. But they hadn't really….._no, never. Not one of them were friends, helped me or supported me. This whole experience made you face up to that didn't it? _He had already known, _always_ known. If it had been other people, he would have gazed poorly on them, how could they allow it to continue. Allow those fakes to follow you, allow yourself to pretend? But it hadn't, and it had been easy to allow himself to pretend, sinfully easy he guess would have been words enough to describe it. _And what happened when he disappeared? _He could remember **that** clearly enough. They had been there, comforting…._well as much as you can be…….when you have no sentimental or any feelings towards that person what so ever. _Then all of a sudden, they drifted away. They had expected him to perk up immediately, be the Gary who ate people like Ash for breakfast and go on to the next Pokemon Gym and win. But he had refused to come out from under his black cloud, absolutely **refused**. They wouldn't allow him to lay in it, feel down, and he refused to feel better. Once they began to get the idea that he wouldn't be conquering gyms for quite a while they began to leave. He had vague memories of the last few remaining cheerleaders, crying, in a last ditch attempt for him to be "their Gary". _Why? I hated that Gary. He was an image, a lie, he would never care bout Ash, never wonder what he's like now. No that Gary would just be pleased that that was one less opponent to face on the road to becoming a Pokemon master. _

He had drifted from that road over the last few years, though having lost the road seemed to be a better metaphor really. He had gone on and had conquered a few gyms, but never any dreams. He began to question what he was doing, _always a bad sign_ and inevitably settled in Pallet a while. He gave a few matches to passers by or those who requested but most of his days had been spent bumming round his Grandfathers lab. Not that it was enjoyable mind you, it bored the hell out of him, the guy who also hung round there……_what was his name, er geesh you think I would know he still stays there…er Racey. No…no it was Tracey, yeah that seems right. _Anyway he bored the hell out of him too. But it just seemed the right place to be. 

The only alternative was to look for girls he guessed. For he was quite the eligible bachelor at 18. But he had seen through them…..too many times the girls he found were just as superficial and as fake as his so-called friends. _Would Ash have a girlfriend? _That image made him laugh. Ash? A girlfriend? _That would be funny, after all those years of searching if Misty found Ash and he had a girlfriend. What would she say? _Not much he guessed, she was too shy, but she'd be angry. In the short chats he had had with her after Ash's disappearance her temperament seemed one thing that was obvious from the start. _She must have flamed Ash a lot. But I guess it coz she cares. _That much had been obvious too. She cared for him, and somehow he doubted it was just in a friendly platonic kind of way. Afterall it was she who had been the leader in the campaign to find him, and wasn't it her who seemed to suffer the most when he disappeared. _Those days I talked to her…you could see her soul right through her eyes. She was hurt._

The obvious thing for his mind to turn onto next he supposed was his jealously. But he wasn't jealous, not really. Although he would have liked someone to care for him like she obviously cared for Ash he had seen the pain. The pain their separation had caused her and probably he guessed, Ash. He didn't envy that at all. 

What would she say now if she knew that the guy she had talked to all that time ago and in fact more recently a couple of days ago knew something. Knew enough to explain everything. The only thing he wasn't sure of was Ash's location, though he thought that once he had given information it wouldn't be that hard to track him down.

He had been surprised. Didn't think things would go this far, thought someone would have coughed up by now, so he wouldn't be sitting here. But everyone had been silent, and that surprised and scared him. _They all cared for him so much. But they just let him go. What would have happened if that had been me? Would it have been the same? _"Huh", the community who lives and dies together, will let someone die if they dare to live outside it. _Almost poetic, even a hint of tragedy, _he thought sadly. 

__

No, that's a lie. The tragedy is that by telling what you've covered up for the last 8 or more years you're probably costing Ash's happiness. For he had no doubts that Ash was happy, happy with Sarah where ever she was. _ Have any of them thought of that? Misty who's done so much? I doubt that that idea that she might find him only for him to refuse to come back has entered her mind. _For some reason, most of the reporters, officers, and town people seemed to have it in their head that Ash was a prisoner, kept against his own will and bitterly unhappy. He himself didn't let the idea enter his head, not that it was because he didn't want to believe in such a horrible fate but simply because he knew it not to be true. She would never do that, and would never do that to him. 

__

I know I didn't imagine it. He wasn't dragged or pushed, he simply followed. He had a choice and chose. Why am I the only one to see it? 

"Mister Oak". He jumped as soon as her hand touched his arm. He had been so deep in thought he hadn't even heard her move across the room. "The officer is ready to see you now." "I'm ready to see her…..", he muttered. The officer gazed at him in bewilderment, but merely shock the comment off. "She's in that room there," she said extending an arm to point. He got up slowly, and found much to his amazement he wasn't really hesitant anymore. The officer eyed him from across the room and he got the distinct idea that she thought he was going to run. _Yeah, like I could escape a place full of police officers. _He simply smiled in her direction and entered the room. 

__

Whatever she says, I'm ready…. Even if she doesn't know, I'm going to tell her. I've got to. I owe it……………………..

The end

Well I way went off what I was going to write, the actual interview. Which means the next chapter will focus on Gary as well. Aren't you lucky all you Gary fans. Revelations in the next one definitely. 

I had a comment in a review about Ash's injuries and although all will be explained in the next chapter (although there are many more interview to come, I'll have at least one for all of the main characters) I want to explain. Ash's injuries were bad, both mentally and physically but NO RAPE was involved.

Anyway read and review, comments welcome. After Gary's next one, who would you like to see a chapter on next?


End file.
